Cal In A Feudal Fairy Tale ch 1
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: Changed rating to M. So sorry. This is my second official crossover, so don't be too harsh, please. I wouldn't know if I am good at them or not. I just write whatever's in my head. All characters (except OC) belongs to original owners! LOTS of Inu characters will show up!


Cal Leandros In A Feudal Fairy Tale

Scroll 1: Vacation

CAL: It was a vacation I had planned, just for Nik and me. My brother Niko loves Buddha and all things Japanese, so I figured, why not take him to Japan? Saving up the money for the trip without Niko knowing, however, was a bitch. I surprised him with the round-trip plane tickets and about $600 spending cash. I did some **REALLY** shitty jobs to make that much, all for my brother. We made plans to leave when Robin Goodfellow, our Puck friend, decided to come over and told us he was coming with us. I complained of course, but he gave me the usual: "There could be creatures that you two have never heard of, so it would be best if I took the journey with you." We caved in, if only to stop him from talking more. The plane ride?

Equally a bitch.

When we finally made it to Japan, I was rushing off of the plane, if only to get away from the annoying flight attendants. Now I know why people complain about flying.

We booked into a hotel, not needing a translator, because Niko and Robin were fluent speakers of Japanese. Me? I just shrugged and followed them. We happen to stay in a hotel that was across the road from a huge shrine. Nik saw me staring in awe and gave me a pamplet of the area. "We are across the Higurashi Shrine, well known for it's size." I scoffed. "I'll say. That has to play hell with their bill amounts." Niko and I had never stayed in too expensive a place. Being on the run, you had to be careful with money. Now that we were settled in NYC, I wanted to take this trip with Niko. Thought he would like it. To my surprise, Niko sat with me and looped an arm around me. "Want to visit the shrine later? It could be fun." Niko's version of 'fun' was either educationally boring as hell or physically painful as hell. Nevertheless, I smiled back. "Sure. You're right. It looks pretty amazing." Then something caught my eye. A schoolgirl, complete with the sailor-style uniform ran straight up the stairs and into the shrine.

"Hey, Nik. Not that I know, but aren't most kids in school right about now?" Niko saw her too, because Niko caught everything. There wasn't a blade of grass he couldn't hear moving, a leaf he couldn't hear falling. He may be just a human, but he was an ultrahuman. The most badass of ninjas. Of course, if I say those things out loud, I usually end up with the back of my head in pain from one of his swats. He's amazing compared to the human half of me. The Auphe half of me is a different story... "Yes. Time is different here, but yes, she should be." The way she was sneaking up those steps? I gotta know what's going on. The Higurashi Shrine, it is.

Niko, Robin and I snuck into the large shrine at night. I told Niko before we left that I sensed something, but didn't know what it was. I did know it felt pure. Like something being purified. We ducked as a door came sliding open. "I'm off mom!" It was the girl. Where she was headed in the middle of the night with that giant yellow backpack was anyone's guess. Do young asian girls break curfew so regularly here? She looks about sixteen. We all watched her run around to the back of her house. We ran after her only to see her run into a separate building. We followed, just stopping at the door. I peeked inside to see her on the edge of a well. She looked like she was about to jump in it. Without warning, I scrambled inside, reaching out to grab her hand. "That's dangerous!", I esclaimed, but it was too late. She had fallen in, taking me with her. "Cal!", Niko exclaimed as he embraced my waist. Robin must have grabbed Niko's waist, because we were all falling slow-motion to land at the bottom of the well. That was freaky-ass shit.

The girl jerked her hand away, glaring at me. "Who are you people? How did you get into my family's shrine?" Since I couldn't speak a lick of Japanese, Niko explained for us. "We're sorry to burst in here like this. My brother said he came here because he felt something being purified. We were curious as to what it was. Forgive us for trespassing here. We will take our leave." The girl smiled. "Don't worry about it. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Could what your brother be sensing...this?", the girl said as she pulled out a small glass jar with what looked like shards of pink crystal. "That's it!" I pointed to the jar. "Come with me. Lady Kaede's village is just ahead.", the girl said as she started climbing. Robin spoke up. "Village? Don't you mean city?" The girl halted and spoke again, with a soft voice. "No. We're not in present Japan anymore. We're in the Warring States Era now." By the shocked faces of both Robin and my brother, I could tell shit just got a bunch more complicated...

When Niko told me all that the girl named Kagome had said, I still thought that. Kagome and that Lady Kaede person told us that we weren't stuck here, and to feel free walking around the village. Kagome has said InuYasha and her friends should be returning soon. Whatever. I just knew without those jewel shards, we couldn't get home. Niko and Robin both joined me by the river when the watchtower sounded an alarm. We ran back to the village when one word stopped me in my tracks.

I couldn't understand Japanese, but I knew what the word 'youkai' was. Demon. Lots and lots of demons flew in from over the mountains in the distance. There had to be at least 200 of them. All of them descended on the village.

I immediately brought out my guns and started firing. Niko and Robin both brought out their swords to flank me. There was all different kinds of demons. Fat, skinny, long, short, tall, small, and different animal demons were mixed in. The villagers were holding out pretty well, themselves. Kagome and Kaede had arrows that seemed to be charged with power. We almost got all the demons gone when one white haired one came out of nowhere. He had what looked like dog ears, long white hair, and a red male-styled kimono. I almost shot him until he brought out a huge fucking sword, turned to the demons and shouted "kaze no kizu" as he swung the blade.

He leveled them all.

I put my guns away, the demons gone. The bad ones anyway. I looked at Niko and saw in his eyes that he coveted that blade. It **WAS** pretty fucking sweet. "InuYasha!", Kagome exclaimed. "Where are Shippo, Miroku and Sango?" "They're coming back tomorrow. They wanted to continue tracking Naraku." At the word "Naraku", Kagome's face seemed to darken. "I see. Let me introduce you to my new friends." Niko introduced us all to InuYasha. Kagome told us that InuYasha wasn't **ALL** a demon, if we knew what she meant. InuYasha was half human...just like me. I knew we were going to get along great.


End file.
